jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jurassic World Evolution
Deinonychus' Fleshy Crest I know it is great and all for Deinonychus to be appearing, but I do wonder why it has that fleshy crest. Fact is, Deinonychus in life had NO crest. Anyone explain this? Abnormal feature? Mutation? Normal? Mingaba (talk) 03:09, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :Probably to distinguish it from Velociraptor, since they'd be otherwise identical. CrashBash (talk) 05:39, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :Also, the devs did say that players could change the appearances of their dinosaurs through finding more DNA or through choice in this game. Maybe the crest is an abnormal feature that can be changed through finding DNA or a choice you can add to the dinosaur? Animalman57 (talk) 05:54, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :It's also not a fleshy crest, but clearly bony. Animalman57 (talk) 06:03, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :If I had to choose an agreement between CrashBash and AnimalMan, I would have to go with CrashBash, because if Deinonychus was ever cloned (especially in Jurassic World and if it is appearing for JW:FK), it might have had that crest to distinguish it from other dromaeosaurs. Mingaba (talk) 13:49, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :The short stocky skull with an eye ridge seem to be enough to distinguish this Deinonychus from Velociraptor. Animalman57 (talk) 10:16, December 27, 2017 (UTC) (UK) PC Gamer Magazine Sneak Peek. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you a sneak peek from UK’s PC Gamer magazine. --NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 01:51, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Also, the dinosaurs that are walking through the watering hole are Dilophosaurus. You can tell from their head crests. --NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 03:07, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Does this mean we should add Dilophosaurus to the list of confirmed dinosaurs? The devs already let slip that it would be in the game, but we were waiting for a picture before we added it to the list. Is this enough of a picture? 03:30, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Sometimes I think that we should wait until we get a larger, clearer view of the species. --NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 03:32, February 9, 2018 (UTC) What are the dinosaurs in that watering hole? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 03:40, February 9, 2018 (UTC) A Camarasaurus, two Brachiosaurus, an Edmontosaurus, two Ankylosaurus, three Parasaurolophus, two Triceratops, and what appears to be two Dilophosaurus. --NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 03:49, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Apparently, it's not a Dilophosaurus. The head of animation confirmed that it's actually just part of a log. 22:24, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Apparently, it IS a Dilophosaurus. The head of animation was mistaken. Animalman57 (talk) 07:28, February 13, 2018 (UTC) New Fallen Kingdom dinosaurs in Evolution? Due to , it makes sense that the dinosaurs that weren't in the previous movies, but have been added for this film, to be added to the game, based on their designs here: Allosaurus, Sinoceratops, Carnotaurus, Baryonyx, and Stygimoloch. Animalman57 (talk) 07:26, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Claire and Allosaurus -JWFallen.png|Allo Jurassic_world_stygimoloch_by_sonichedgehog2-dc9e9gk.png|Stygi Mystery Ceratopsian Land.png|Sino Screenshot 2017-12-07 at 6.15.55 PM.png|Bary Carnobull.png|Carno :Old post, but I don't think that any of them, especially Stygimoloch, will appear in this game. Although the list we have now is a Dev's build, so it may not be the last. Update: They will all appear in a DLC. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 22:17, May 7, 2018 (UTC) More Jurasic Park based skins? We know that customized dinosaurs will be a thing. So, will it be like Mesozoica and Prehistoric Kingdom where you can chose you're preferred skins/model resigns. Let's say you don't like the based Stegosaurus due to the drooping tail and somewhat skin wrapped body that the game model is based on. If what I am suggesting is true, you could pick the Stegosaurs not only in color, but model and rig. Of course, you'd need to unlock the skin first, but once done, you could do that. Animalman57 (talk) 07:45, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Screenshot_2017-12-23_at_11.24.13_AM.png|This not to you're liking? 6KOPTlgmEb6MkKYTcDA1QAN6vGJ.jpg|You could pick this instead, after unlocking it, of course! I'd LOVE that. That would be for extra variety. Bu I don't think it would happen, because, well, most JP games have one, but I would be very surprised if they do it. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 00:39, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Jurassic World: Evolution Dinosaurs Category I propose creating a category for the creatures of Jurassic World: Evolution. How do you make a category, though? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 00:39, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Ornithomimus in JW: Evolution? With the introduction to Gallimimus into the game, an another ornithomimid that they should add is Ornithomimus itself. This would work great cause there is a American digsite (the Horseshoe Canyon formation) that could match and it would be in the game after being cut from JP:OG. I'd like if the Ornithomimus was mainly grey with a sky blue head and neck like in this JP:OG Ornithomimus fan art and in the miniseries Prehistoric Park. Maybe add a red tail tip for some more flair. Other dinos that could be added from that formation are Pachyrhinosaurus (could be based on the original Mattel JW: Fallen Kingdom toy) and Albertosaurus (Could be mainly tan with a white underbelly, brown stripes and orange eye crests). Animalman57 (talk) 03:29, March 10, 2018 (UTC) 62448f186f7d60ad06854dd2f0f8a15e.png|Main color/design I'd like for Ornithomimus minus red tail. DWK3mG3XUAAZQte.jpg|Main color/design I'd like for Pachyrhinosaurus I'd like it to have. Gorgosaurus.jpg|Main color/design I'd like for Albertosaurus 10 dinos from the series that should be in Jurassic World: Evolution (this is my own list and opinion, not concrete) These are prehistoric creatures I want in Jurassic World: Evolution from the series. These are the 10 ten dinos from the JP franchise (games, novels and movies mostly) that should come to the game. All of them are based on the digsite map. The gallery below shows what I want them to look like in the game . 10: Microceratus: The Microceratus is one of the dinos that was prominent in the novels and was said to appear in the Jurassic World park, though it didn't appear in the film itself. Maybe mix aspects of both the novel version and the Jurassic World version. For example, maybe the main design is based on the JW version, and give it the ability to swap between being a quadruped and a biped, since the promotional stuff for Microceratus show that could do so. But from the novels, you could give the ability to climb trees, which would give it an interesting game-play aspect, where you have to keep trees away from the fences so it does jump out of the enclosure. 9: Maiasaura: Maiasaura wasn't in any of the films so far (although it was mentioned in scene 33 of the script for The Lost World film, and some of their actions were transferred to the Parasaurolophus) but its' quite prominent in the novels. Maiasaura would be interesting to see and nice to get a new design based on novel canon. Color could be whatever the game decides since as far as I'm aware, it was never given a color description in either of the novels. 8: Compsognathus: Compsognathus was a popular dino in the JP film series, due to their size and role in The Lost World. With their return in Fallen Kingdom, it makes sense to add them to the game. Compsognathus would be an interesting addition in the game, as dinos of that size would be nice to see and really different from JP: Operation Genesis. 7: Ouranosaurus: Ouranosaurus never appeared in any of the films so far or the novels. Its' most prominent role so far has been in JP: Operation Genesis. Its' return would be great and while the same design as Operation Genesis would be nice, it makes more sense for Frontier to make their own design, maybe similar to Planet Dinosaur's design for Ouranosaurus. 6: Mamenchisaurus: Mamenchisaurus was barley in the films, it only appears only in The Lost World film, and even than, very briefly. It was the sauropod during the Game Trail scene where one hunter drove between its' legs with a motorbike. But considering it was in a film, it makes sense to add it to the game. Sticking close to the design of the film version will be difficult due it being barley seen, but its' not impossible. 5: Corythosaurus: Much like Mamenchisaurus, Corythosaurus was barley in the films, only very briefly appearing in Jurassic Park 3. It had even less of a role, only being seen briefly running with Parasaurs. Unlike Mamenchisaurus, though, due to a JP3 creature size chart existing, its' much easier to base it off the film design. The one in JP: Operation Genesis was not that version, so to add the JP3 version into Evolution would make more sense. 4: Kentrosaurus: Kentrosaurus, like Ouranosaurus, never appeared in any of the films so far or the novels and its' most prominent role so far has been in JP: Operation Genesis. However, it makes sense to add it to add a little more variety to the stegosaurs, which unless its' Stegosaurus, don't get featured much at all. I'd like if the color of the Evolution Kentrosaurus to be the same as the level 20 in Jurassic World: The Game. Its' a really nice color, and more visual appealing than a bland brown or grey like most JW dinos. 3: Herrerasaurus: Herrerasaurus was mentioned in the JP films, namely being an attraction on the JP brochure, but never seen. It's most prominent role so far has been in Telltale's Jurassic Park: The Game. The design of the JP: The Game version should be in the game if it ever was added to Evolution. The main red body, black stripes, white underbelly, and yellow marks is such a nicer color to add to the dino than the plain grey, brown or green like most of the carnivores in this franchise. Maybe update it a little, though, by adding an extra finger or two, preferably with those fingers to be smaller and without claws, since being a basal dino, it needs four or five fingers. 2: Allosaurus: With the creature being added to JW: Fallen Kingdom, it makes sense to add it to the game. It has to be based onto the Fallen Kingdom variant since Frontier wants to stick close to the film lore. The Fallen Kingdom Allo seems to stick close to a real Allosaurus, minus some "minor" shrinkwrapping and pronated wrists and while the color is mostly a bland blueish-gray, it does have a creamy underbelly, with white marks all over the body, and a faded red on its crests. For a good example to make it not so bland, it should follow the Fallen Kingdom Mattel toy color design. 1: Spinosaurus: Probably the most anticipated not yet confirmed JP dino for the game, Jurassic Park 3's Spinosaurus, while not my favorite dino in the series (for one big infamous reason), I still like the design. The mix of dark and light gray, a yellowed underbelly, blue circles on the sail, and red splotches around its face, across its back, on the top of the sail, and at the end of its tail color and the strong jaws, immense strength, a thick hide, and a more terrestrial lifestyle is so iconic, that it would be as silly to not to add this dino to the game as the raptors or the rex or Dilophosaurus. So that's it in terms of the ones I really want. Others to be added could be Baryonyx, Carnotaurus, Stygimoloch, Styracosaurus, Sinoceratops, Oviraptor, Troodon, Carcharodontosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Iguanodon. Animalman57 (talk) 06:34, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Microceratusfournew.png|10. 3fb5aaa8e8140dedd4ca1afa6330cf70.jpg|9. Compsognathus marquette.jpg|8. Ouranosaurus.png|7. Mamenchisaurus 2.jpg|6. 180px-JP_Corythosaurs.jpg|5. 12974486 1162453550445231 192680600260280640 n.jpg|4. HerrerasaurusJPtgmodel.jpg|3. FMM30 04.jpg|2. Spinosaurus by manusaurio-d88cva2.jpg|1. Jurassic_world_fallen_kingdom_baryonyx_by_sonichedgehog2-dc9dfqf.png|Runner-up 1. Jurassic_world_carnotaurus_updated_by_sonichedgehog2-dc377dl.png|Runner-up 2. DXpxouxXUAArogv.png|Runner-up 3. Styracosaurus0001.jpg|Runner-up 4. Jurassic_world_sinoceratops_by_sonichedgehog2-dc9dg8x.png|Runner-up 5. Oviraptordisney.jpg|Runner-up 6. IguanodonInfobox.jpg|Runner-up 7. Troodon.png|Runner-up 8. CarcharodontosaurusJPOG.jpg|Runner-up 9 Pachycephalosaurus_group.jpg|Runner-up 10 :Well, there was this rumor from 4chan that says that Compsognathus and Giganotosaurus will not be in Jurassic World: Evolution. But that has to be a fake, and cannot be trusted, as with that 'entire story of JW:FK leaked ' leak. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 00:59, March 18, 2018 (UTC) ::First off, this is what I want, not what's true. 2nd, I never said Giganotosaurus at all in this list. 3rd, and most importantly, we may not know if the 4Chan leak is real or not, we need something to either prove or disprove it, but please don't be condescending to people who think its' fake. Just don't mention it until we got confirmation on if its' true. Is that a reasonable request? Animalman57 (talk) 01:23, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :::I did not mean in actuality, I meant in general. I never said you mentioned Giganotosaurus, and I am fully aware that these dinosaurs are what you want. I was only referring to the Compsognathus, which is something you want, but will not be in the game, according to that leak. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 02:00, March 18, 2018 (UTC) I know that the leak said there will be no compys, but again, take it with a pinch of salt and not say its' true until we can confirm it being true. As of the moment, there is no way to say if its' true or false. Animalman57 (talk) 03:09, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Djadochta Formation Pretty sure this is where Velociraptor is located in. It may be in alongside Oviraptor and Protoceratops, don't you think? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 19:43, April 6, 2018 (UTC) It's fully possible that either they'll add it or lump these animals into a nearby formaiton like the Nemegt or Iren Dabshu tigris115 (talk) 17:25, April 6, 2018 (EST) Possible dinos based on confirmed formations Due to the developers playing a demo of the game on their channel, we have the list of all the digsites in the game, so we can try and guess which formations have which dinos. Only a few things I should mention about this before I start speculating, though. Most of the digsites seem to have the same dinosaurs over and over again, so I'll try to only add the formations that add new and unique dinos that haven't been confirmed already and try to avoid repeating dinos on my list and any formation with only the known confirmed dinos and/or no other interesting additions will be removed from the list (here is the list of confirmed dinos to make it easier: Ankylosaurus, Apatosaurus, Archaeornithomimus, Brachiosaurus, Camarasaurus, Ceratosaurus, Chasmosaurus, Crichtonsaurus, Deinonychus, Dilophosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Gallimimus, Kentrosaurus, Majungasaurus, Metriacanthosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Spinosaurus, Stegosaurus, Struthiomimus, Styracosaurus, Suchomimus, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus, and Velociraptor). I'm going to speculate on the Isle of Wight digsite since it's not a digstie and actually has several formations in the area, so we'd need confirmation on what formation we are looking in this area. The names in the quotation marks are what the game will call the area, as it seems they went with a specific area in a larger formation. The images below show what I'd love them to look like. None of this is confirmed, just my own speculation. Enjoy. *Bahariya formation (Carcharodontosaurus) *Candeleros formation (Giganotosaurus, possibly an anachronistic Carnotaurus, and possibly an anachronistic Argentinosaurus, since Argentinosaurs are often thought to live with Giga, but didn't) *Cleveland-Lloyd Dinosaur Quarry (Allosaurus) *Cloverly formation (Tenontosaurus, and Acrocanthosaurus) *Dinosaur National Monument (Dryosaurus) *Dinosaur Park formation (Corythosaurus) *Two Medicine formation "Egg Mountian" (Troodon, Maiasaura, and Einiosaurus) *Horseshoe Canyon formation (Pachyrhinosaurus) *Wessex formation "Isle of Wight" (Hypsilophodon, Iguanodon and Baryonyx) *Maevarano formation (Masiakasaurus) *Mackunda formation (Muttaburrasaurus, and possibly an anachronistic ) *Nemegt formation (Therizinosaurus, and Mononychus) *Oxford formation (Callovosaurus) *Frontier formation "Peay Sandstone Member" (Nodosaurus) *Elrhaz formation "Tegama Beds" (Ouranosaurus and ) *Dashanpu formation "Ziliujing Formation" (Mamenchisaurus and Yangchuanosaurus) Animalman57 (talk) 09:20, April 8, 2018 (UTC) 8768.png|''Carcharodontosaurus'' Giganotosaurus 1.jpg|''Giganotosaurus'' Nublar_Carnotaurus.png|''Carnotaurus'' Argentinosaurus S1.jpg|''Argentinosaurus'' FMM30_01.jpg|''Allosaurus'' Tenontosaurus-dino-pantheon_7dce.jpg|''Tenontosaurus'' Acrocanthosaurus-Brett-Booth-3_219f.jpg|''Acrocanthosaurus'' Dryosaurus.jpg|''Dryosaurus'' CorythoJPIIIimage.png|''Corythosaurus'' Jp_troodon.jpg|''Troodon'' Screenshot 2018-03-31 at 2.55.32 PM.png|''Maiasaura'' Einio 30.jpg|''Einiosaurus'' DWK3mG3XUAAZQte.jpg|''Pachyrhinosaurus'' MM-hypsilophodon-illustration-BIG.jpg|''Hypsilophodon'' Dyl a38w4aalnqg by zalgo529-dc7rpwt.png|''Baryonyx'' iguanodon_by_cisiopurple-d9mlrdz.png|''Iguanodon'' Masiakasaurus.jpg|''Masiakasaurus'' muttaburrasaurus_langdoni_by_unlobogris.jpg|''Muttaburrasaurus'' australovenator_wintonensis_render_7_by_2195razielim-d501y9o.jpg|''Australovenator'' Therzinosaurus Cheloniformis (37).jpg|''Therizinosaurus'' Mononkyus_(HENDRIX).png|''Mononykus'' tumblr_inline_o9tbnpeBoF1rx4yme_500.png|''Callovosaurus'' JW Alive Nodosaurus.jpg|''Nodosaurus'' 019__ouranosaurus_nigeriensis_by_green_mamba-d4rodhs.png|''Ouranosaurus'' nigersaurus-taqueti.png|''Nigersaurus'' 38de2a901f47cc00fc5fde578243d00a--jurassic-park-new-art.jpg|''Mamenchisaurus'' Yangchuanosaurus_.jpg|''Yangchuanosaurus'' :To be honest, I feel the South American digsite will probably be where Carnotaurus is (is that anachronistic?). I only say that because we know it's going to be in Fallen Kingdom, and it'd be kind of strange if it was absent. Unless they don't actually know what dinosaurs are in Fallen Kingdom. CrashBash (talk) 14:17, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::That Carnotaurus woud be very anachronistic.Theferretman21 (talk) 23:53, April 8, 2018 (UTC)theferretman21 :::Please remember to sign your posts on a talk page. And I'm only saying that because I think it's the only South American digsite there. CrashBash (talk) 14:42, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well, Carnotaurus is in the , and that one South American formation may be the La Colonia Formation. But who knows? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 20:37, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :::::The list you gave me that showed the digsite is the Candeleros formation, not the La Colonia formation. However, they could still add it. I'll add it to the list above.Animalman57 (talk) 20:41, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I'm going to suggest that Ekrixinatosaurus could be in Candeleros with Giganotosaurus, possibly using a very similar model to Majugasaurus. But it's unlikely --Edaphosaurus (talk) 16:36, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Old post, but in the Dinosaur Park Formation, I think they could add the Panoplosaurus cut from JP:OG. We might also see Thescelosaurus in this game, cut from JP:OG. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 18:19, May 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Alright, due to new evidence, the following might not be likely to appear in the game: Acrocanthosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Argentinosaurus, Mononykus, Dryosaurus, Tenontosaurus, Australovenator, Masiakasaurus, Yangchuanosaurus, Nigersaurus, Callovosaurus, Iguanodon, Hypsilophodon, Pachyrhinosaurus, Einiosaurus, and Troodon. Giganotosaurus, Nodosaurus, and Ouranosaurus may appear, and Allosaurus, Baryonyx, and Carnotaurus, alongside Sinoceratops and Stygimoloch, will appear in the Fallen Kingdom DLC. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 22:20, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Dat Stegosaur Two options, Chungkingosaurus ''and ''Chialingosaurus, both from the Mamenchisaurus assemblage of the Upper Shaximiao Formation. This pretty much blows Tsintaosaurus, Sauropelta, Crichtonsaurus and Archaeornithomimus out of the water as "nichest species in JWE" Edaphosaurus (talk) 21:57, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :It looks more like a Chungkingosaurus than it does to a Chialingosaurus, so I think it is the former. Also what do you mean by "This pretty much blows Tsintaosaurus, Sauropelta, Crichtonsaurus and Archaeornithomimus out of the water as nichest species in JWE"? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 22:09, May 7, 2018 (UTC) ::As in both creatures are much more obscure and surprising to see in a game. ::And for the record I'm #TeamChialingosaurus, not because Chialingosaurus looks like the silhouette but because there's a picture and an account of it in an old book I have from the 80s that kinda describes like a slender Kentrosaurus ::Also inb4 poorly spelt Kentrosaurus ::Edaphosaurus (talk) 22:21, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :::Either one would be awesome. It's nice to see very obscure dinosaurs are appearing in the game. Animalman57 (talk) 06:44, May 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::I’m #TeamChungkingosaurus Dinosaurus1 (talk) 11:23, May 8, 2018 (UTC) JP3 Corythosaur confirmed? It seems that thanks to IGN, Corythosaurus seems to be confirmed. If it is Corythosaurus, it has to be based on the JP3 Corythosaurus or else we'll have problems like how Operation Genesis didn't have the JP3 Corythosaurus. But due to Evolution's want to be as movie accurate to the dinos as possible, there's almost a 99.9 % chance it will be the JP3 Corythosaurus﻿, at least as the main skin. Animalman57 (talk) 06:41, May 8, 2018 (UTC) :First of all, please remember to sign your posts on a talk page. Second of all, I know it seems obvious that it's Corythosaurus, but if it hasn't been officially confirmed, we shouldn't assume. CrashBash (talk) 06:24, May 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Fixed the signature. I'm normally I'm fine with it, but I forgot this time. Also, I know it isn't officially confirmed. That's why I said "seems to be" and "if it is". Just making a statement about the JP3 Corythosaurus possibly being in due to Corythosaurus seeming to be confirmed, although I know it isn't officially confirmed. With 6 more Fridays to Species Profiles before the game is released, hopefully, we'll see what the hadrosaur and the stegosaur are. Animalman57 (talk) 06:41, May 8, 2018 (UTC) :::This isn’t like the Stegosaur - there is literally nothing else it could be. If anything leaving it as “Unidentified hadrosaur” is misinformation --Edaphosaurus (talk) 06:59, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::Look, I'm fairly confident it's Corythosaurus too, trust me. However, the fact of the matter is, we do not have official confirmation that it is, so as crazy as it sounds, we need to leave it as "unidentified". To make guesses or go off assumptions falls under "original research", which I know for a fact is frowned upon across any wiki. CrashBash (talk) 13:13, May 9, 2018 (UTC) fix the buildings Can we sort the buildings according to category, as in operations, enclosures and whatever they call amenities in this game k thx bai --Edaphosaurus (talk) 10:45, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Sauropelta Sauropelta has been confirmed to be in the game via the Kentrosaurus Species Profile. Should we add it in? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 18:04, May 11, 2018 (UTC) :Dude, read the Corythosaurus above you, hold on a minute, why is Corythosaurus among the confirmed dinosaurs?Theferretman21 (talk) 18:07, May 11, 2018 (UTC)theferretman21 ::That's because its silhouette is the shape of a Corythosaurus, in contrary to the unidentified stegosaur (Chungkingosaurus) which looks either like a Chungkingosaurus or Chialingosaurus. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 18:10, May 11, 2018 (UTC) :::That doesn't prove that it's Corythosaurus. What you're doing constitutes as original research, which is frowned upon across any and all wikis. CrashBash (talk) 18:31, May 11, 2018 (UTC) ''Dracorex hogwartsia'' confirmed! Along with the mighty Spinosaurus, Jurassic World: Evolution revealed a new dinosaur in their new Developer Diary, the bizarre but dubious (most scientists like Jack Horner say its' just a juvenile Pachycephalosaurus, like the games Saurian and probably Prehistoric Kingdom, but it is debated) Dracorex hogwartsia, or just Dracorex if don't want to say the full scientific name. While we don't see its' model, it's name is on the digsite confirming it has to be in the game based on digsite alone. I'd like it if the patterns on the body of the Dracorex looked like folded wings, to make it look a bit like a dragon without giving it actually wings or fins that look like dragon wings. 32260742_1725612244152257_145313668635033600_n.jpg|''Dracorex'' confirmed! 395_dracorex_michael_kampa.jpg New ornithopod! In the new Species Profile for the mighty JP3 Spinosaurus, a new ornithopod was shown briefly before being completely annihilated by the Spino. Theories range from Maiasaura to Iguanodon and my friend even thought it may have been a . But it seems too small to be a Shantungosaurus to me and I doubt it is an Iguanodon, cause they don't have duckbills and this dino lacks a large thumb claw, so it's unlikely an Iguanodon unless they want to be purposely wanted to be inaccurate with Iguanodon or Shantungosaurus. I think it is a Maiasaura, the "good mother lizard", but we do need to wait until it is officially confirmed to be a Maiasaura or anything else. Inability to edit the page I understand the logic of locking this page because people keep adding Maiasaura and Chungkingosaurus, but now the Corythosaurus has been removed for some reason and I can’t add it back! --Edaphosaurus (talk) 07:00, May 12, 2018 (UTC) :CrashBash didn't want Corythosaurus to be in because he thought that it wasn't total confirmation. Yes, it looks like a Hypacrosaurus, but if that round crested hadrosaur is in the C line, and before Deinonychus, then it's a Corythosaurus. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 14:51, May 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Mjammnella reopened the page, but we aren't allowed to add assumptions, including Corythosaurus. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 15:58, May 12, 2018 (UTC) New leaks https://www.reddit.com/r/jurassicworldevo/comments/8itb45/at_the_universal_event/ Yeah I know leaks can be pretty unreliable, but this time we’ve got a guy claiming to have played the game at the Universal thing this weekend. Apparently he managed to scroll over the North American sites and claims the existence of Torosaurus, Diplodocus and Nodosaurus in game. --Edaphosaurus (talk) 17:47, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Dc card toros big.jpg|Torosaurus Dc card diplo big.jpg|Diplodocus 45E27130-BE82-4673-ADBF-4219DAA6A5C4.jpeg|Nodosaurus Dc card polac big.jpg|Polacanthus Dc card mamen big.jpg|Mamenchisaurus JPI-Giganotosaurus.jpg|Giganotosaurus Muttaburrasaurus-JPI.jpg|Muttaburrasaurus Sauropelta.jpg|Sauropelta Euoplocephalus.jpg|Euoplocephalus Dc card ornit big.jpg|Ornithomimus Dc card ouran big.jpg|Ouranosaurus Lufengosaurus.jpg|Lufengosaurus Dc card trood big.jpg|Troodon Dc_card_theri_big.jpg|Therizinosaurus :Hmm... well, we will see. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 18:01, May 12, 2018 (UTC) ::I kinda figured that Nodosaurus would be in the game since the Peay Sandstone Member is in the game, which is part of the Frontier formation and the only dinos found in the entire formation are Nodosaurus and . Diplodocus and Torosaurus are more of a surprise if they are true, though. We'll found out if they are in pretty soon. Animalman57 (talk) 21:38, May 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Oh yeah so apparently someone claims to have seen Polacanthus at the event too, which also makes sense because of the Isle of White and is a bit more diverse than Iguanodon (assuming Muttaburasaurus and Ouranosaurus are in that is) --Edaphosaurus (talk) 06:49, May 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::Hmm, interesting. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 16:46, May 14, 2018 (UTC) :::::Thought I may as well make the list up to 11 (granted it might be 12), with some of the less grounded rumours and assumptions. I think Giganotosaurus, Mamenchisaurus and Muttaburrasaurus are pretty sound shouts at the moment, but Troodon and Therizinosaurus are pretty un-grounded and dubious --Edaphosaurus (talk) 16:12, May 15, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Is this fake? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 18:53, May 15, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::According to the sources that Edaphosaurus shared from Reddit... ::::::::IT'S NOT! Rtrifunovski (talk) 20:46, May 15, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::It confirms Chungkingosaurus, and shows that Giganotosaurus is very likely. But what are the ones in white? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 20:57, May 15, 2018 (UTC)